Going Through Hell Together
by Miss Scott Kennedy
Summary: First off...I DO NOT own the characters from Resident Evil. I only own my OC. This story is about Paige and Leon going through a city that has been infected and they're simply trying to escape the hell that surrounds them. Dont forget to review, and sorry if my setup is wrong, this is the first time i've done this :)
1. Prologue

Paige zipped around the corner and slammed her back up against the grimy brick wall, her pistol gripped in both hands against her chest. She panted heavily as she glanced back around the corner. People screamed for help and clawed at the ground as horrific zombies ripped their flesh from their bones. Paige quickly ran down the alley she was hiding in to escape the scene. At the end of the alley, there was a small building that she dove into and slammed the door shut behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief and rested her head on her knees, finally allowing herself to cry.


	2. Chapter 1

Paige grabbed the last of the infected by the head and slammed it into a nearby car. With the head destroyed, the body dropped lifelessly to the blood drenched pavement. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and continued down the street. She had her pistol at the ready and her senses heightened, just like she always did nowadays. As she scoped down the street, she spotted a gun shop. It was her lucky day, better guns, more ammo, and maybe even some food. She searched silently for about ten minutes (and found a multitude of useful supplies) before she heard yelling. Not zombies screeching, but actual people yelling. Quickly she reloaded her gun and glanced out the boarded up windows. A small group of four people, three of them with only blunt objects, were running as fast as they could towards the gun shop, zombies on their heels. Paige reacted instantly and kicked the door open allowing them to pile in. After they were all inside, she turned to the door and started to shoot the remaining zombies and to her surprise, a young man, turned to shoot alongside her.

When all the zombies were gone, Paige shut and bolted the door. She then turned to the young man and nodded her thanks. "Where'd you all come from?" her cool gaze never left the man's face. "That doesn't matter, I'm Leon S. Kennedy." Paige then turned to glance at the other three. "Names Paige," she reloaded her gun and looked back to Leon. "You their leader?" she jerked her head towards the cowering bunch. Leon followed her gesture and shook his head lightly. "Just working together to survive." Paige scoffed. She didn't like this guy so far. He was calm like her but he "took in strays" as she put it. "They'll only slow you down," she whispered as she climbed the stairs and tried to open the door at the top. As she began to kick at the door, trying in vain to knock it over, Leon came up behind her and touched her shoulder. "Let me help." Paige simply shrugged. At the same time as Paige, Leon turned toward the door and simultaneously they kicked. The door went flying off its hinges. Paige looked at Leon with a skeptical glare. "Thanks," she whispered silently, hoping he wouldn't hear her but she soon learned that his senses were also on alert because he replied "Your welcome," just as quietly.

**One Hour Later**

Everyone had a gun and extra ammo, Paige and Leon carried a large hunting knife and a plethora of grenades along with theirs. Paige was ready to leave and started off when Leon had stopped her. "Hey, wait up. Okay?" she stared into his eyes and could see that he was concerned about her. She finally sighed and nodded. "Hurry it up," she turned and waited at the broken windows with her arms crossed. After Leon had double checked to make sure everyone was ready to go, Paige led them out of the building and down the street. Despite the burning cars, the place was deathly quiet. "Leon, get up here!" Paige could feel a disaster close by. Leon complied and quickly ran to her side. When he reached her, he glanced at her face. Although her face didn't show her apprehension, her eyes certainly did, and Leon could tell something was wrong. "What is it?" he began to scan the area and noticed how unusually quite it was. Suddenly Paige stopped and looked around franticly. "Do you hear that?!" Loud screams began to echo through the street and the ground beneath them began to shake wildly. The three behind Paige and Leon ended up falling to the ground. Paige and Leon had their guns pointed toward the noises and were in a defensive position. Before they could react, a large truck came flying through the air. Unfortunately, it landed right behind Leon, crushing the three people and killing them instantly. Leon turned towards the wreckage while Paige watched for more projectiles. No more came and neither did their source. Paige finally relaxed a little and turned to Leon who was shaking his head sadly. "They escaped the infection to end up dying like this." Paige shrugged and turned to leave. "Hey!" Leon sprinted to her side and adapted to her stride. "I'm not letting you walk around this hell hole on your own! You look young and you're alone, that's never a good combination." Leon watched her face closely. When he mentioned her being alone, she had what looked like pain and sorrow in her eyes but those quickly turned to anger. "For you information, if you MUST know, I'm 21." She never turned to Leon, her eyes stayed straight ahead. "And yes, I'm alone. Everyone died…if you hadn't noticed." She gestured to the scene around them. Leon chuckled and grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him. "Well, I'm not dead Paige. And I'm going to protect you." Paige's cold gaze faltered for a moment but then quickly went back up. "Whatever," she turned to leave once again. "If you wanna follow me, I don't care. It's your damn life." Leon sighed but smiled as he watched her walk in front of him. Finally he had someone to call "partner" again. Hell is always better when you go through it with someone else.


	3. Chapter 2

"Leon! Get down!" Paige was aiming at a zombie directly behind Leon. Instantly Leon rolled away and Paige pulled the trigger on her pistol three times. The spray of bullets zoomed trough the zombie's head causing it to fall backward on the ground. "Nice headshot!" Leon gave Paige a thumbs up and smiled. "Glad you're here!" Paige smiled a little at his last comment. "Thanks for that," she turned to dispatch the zombie behind her. "But we have no time for rest, let's finish this!" Leon turned to kick a zombie in the face when another came up behind him and yanked him to the ground. It tried to claw at his face and snapped at his forearm. "Hey, I could use a hand!" he yelled looking over to Paige who was also busy with her own problems. As Paige knocked over yet another zombie, she turned toward Leon's shouting and instantly kicked into overdrive-ignoring the rest of the zombies surrounding her- to get to him. When she reached him, she put all of her strength into the kick that sent the zombie on top of Leon flying through the air. She soared after the zombie and straddled it when it hit the ground. Smirking, she rested her pistol on its forehead and pulled the trigger. After jumping up off the zombie, she wiped the brain matter from her face and turned to help Leon up off the ground. "Are you alright?" her eyes were gentle as she pulled him up. Leon dusted himself off and chuckled nervously. "Did I ever mention how glad I am that you're here?" Paige smiled as she tightened her grip on his arm. "I'm glad you're safe."

The two quickly reloaded their guns and continued on down the road before them. For what seemed like hours, they came across nothing. No zombies, no survivors, no military personnel. "Not to complain or jinx us or anything," Paige began quietly. "But I have a bad feeling about not seeing or hearing anything for such a long time." Leon nodded in reply and sighed. "I think you're right. Someone probably has something in store for us." Paige heightened her senses to their greatest potential and came to a complete stop. Leon hadn't noticed until he almost ran into her. "What's wrong?" The only response he received from her was a hand in his face and a shake of her head. Although vague, Leon understood the gestures and crouched down beside her, staring down the street. After a few minutes of silence, Paige grabbed Leon's jacket collar, yanked him to his feet, and began to climb a pile of wreckage to reach a building roof. Leon didn't question her action and simply followed her lead. When she got down on her stomach and pulled out her sniper rifle, Leon got down next to her and tried to find what caused this reaction from her. Suddenly a giant mutated creature crashed through the wrecked cars and began searching the area frantically. "He knows we're close," Leon whispered lowly as Paige raised her rifle and rested it on the edge of the building. Instantly after she looked through her scope, their offender had a bullet through his right eye.

Together, Leon and Paige grabbed their dual pistols, linked arms, and jumped from the roof. When they hit the ground, they rolled in opposite directions and took off running. The creature could have easily been over 8 feet tall. The flesh that once clung to its bones slowly dripped off and hit the ground. Its face was distorted, its jaw hanging sideways and its eyes were blood red, each a different size. "Leon!" Paige began yelling from her side. "Grenades, NOW!" Her voice pierced through the painful cries from the creature. Paige tried fumbling through her supplies looking for some sort of grenade when she finally managed to pull out an incendiary one. Before she could pull the pin out, however, the creature screeched in an insanely high pitch. Paige dropped her grenade, covered her ears, and then dropped to her knees screaming in pain. She struggled to recover but was never allowed the privilege. The creature seized her by her waist and began to sling her back and forth. Trying to catch her breath, Paige yelled for Leon, who had been unloading anything he could into the monster. When his ammo was used up, he quickly looked around for something else to help him save his partner. Near the monster's feet was a flipped car that must have been in a tragic accident recently due to the fire that slightly engulfed it. Swiftly Leon ran through the fire and climbed up the car jumping off the edge and landing onto the monster's shoulders. He swung around to the front of the creature's face and slammed his knee into its remaining eye, crushing the eye and rendering the monster completely blind. The monster began to stumble heavily and released Paige, who had been still for quite a while. Leon back flipped off the monster and dashed to catch her. She landed breathlessly into his arms. He took her over to a dark alley and carefully sat her down. He then tried gently to get her to wake up but when she didn't, he brushed her short bronze hair from her face, kissed her forehead lightly and charged back over to the monster. The enraged monster was thrashing and screaming trying to frantically locate the two pests in his way. To dodge its frantic movements, Leon slid between the monster's legs as he pulled out his shotgun. While on his back, he aimed his gun at the creature's knees and fired as rapidly as his shotgun would allow. As the bones began to break, loud cracks resonated through the air until they were completely shattered. Without legs to hold it up, the creature fell forward towards the ground giving Leon only mere seconds to scramble out of the way. As the monster hit the ground, it yelled out in pain. Leon scoffed and walked up to its face with his shotgun fully loaded. "Have fun in hell," he quietly commented as he fired his gun twice between the creature's eyes. Its head exploded spewing blood and brain matter everywhere, including on Leon. "Shit!" Leon tried to shake off the gore that seemed to cover him from head to toe before he returned to Paige's side.

Leon swung his shotgun onto his back and let it hang there as he crouched down next to Paige, who was still unconscious. "Paige?" he rested his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Can you hear me?" Paige groaned slightly but didn't open her eyes. Leon sighed sadly. _"I hope it's nothing serious,"_ he thought as he began to scan the area. _"We gotta move,"_ The Street was void of any movement and was completely silent. Leon was grateful for the break. He turned back to Paige and carefully scooped her up into his arms. Leon walked briskly through the deserted streets looking for a secure building they could recoup in. As he walked through a narrow alley up to a rather small building, a sizable group of zombies began running towards him. "You gotta be kidding me!" he quickly shifted Paige in his arms to where he could properly wield his magnum. He raised his gun and aimed toward his offenders. The closest zombie was a young woman, when she was alive, and was missing her left cheek and right arm. Blood and saliva dripped from her mouth as she chomped at Leon every now and then. Leon wasted no time in sending a bullet through her skull. The zombie then dropped to the ground and another took its place. To get a better foothold on the situation, Leon dropped to his knee as sat Paige down in front of him, allowing her to lean against his chest. In rapid succession, he was then able to efficiently dispose of each zombie that showed up. They each fell to the ground, some of them even tripping over the dead bodies in front of them before they fell. Leon, concluding that the threat was completely gone for now, reloaded his gun and re-holstered it. Afterward, he once again gently scooped Paige up and entered the small building.


End file.
